Jazz's Comfort
by NiGHTS4life
Summary: A birthday gift for Msshadowette. Jazz Jackrabbit was being teased by some girls and Momo Mzshad's character comes and comforts him. rated T for lanugage


**A birthday gift for Mshadowette on DA. Jazz Jackrabbit (C) Epic Mega Games. Momo the hedgehog (C) Jasmine Gilbert A.K.A Msshadowette.**

Jazz's Comfort

Young 15-year-old Jazz Jackrabbit was in Green Forest feeling quite upset. He was sitting on an old tree stump thinking about what happened at school.

(Flashback)

Jazz was walking down the school hallway feeling very happy. He just received an "A" on his chemistry test, which he studied very hard on. On his way to his locker there was a group of teen-aged girls talking. They were very cute and sexy. Two of them were looking at Jazz.

"Hey, what's your name?" she asked. "I'm Cherry."

Jazz was feeling kind of shy around hot girls, especially ones that are talking to him. "I-I am Jazz, Jazz Jackrabbit."

"Hello there Jazz, I'm Jane," the second girl spoke out. "Say what are you doing?"

"I am just getting my books for my next class," Jazz answered. Jazz was pretty smart for his age but didn't have many friends. Sometimes when he talks to someone they call him a nerd or Mr. Smarty Pants.

"You wouldn't happen to have any cocks in your locker?" Cherry was starting to giggle, seeing if Jazz would answer.

"What did you say?" Jazz asked. "You said something about 'cocks'?"

Then Jane and Cherry started laughing, "Hah! He said cocks."

Jazz was now embarrassed because of what he said. His cheeks were bright red. "But you did say something about cocks," he hesitated.

"He said it again, man what a pervert," Jane laughed.

"More like a gay pervert," Cherry said.

Jazz then started to cry and ran away. But what he didn't know was another girl from the same group was feeling sorry for the poor rabbit. Her name was Momo; she's hot like the others but cuter. She had red hair with the bangs being blue. She wore a blue tube top with black line on the top. On her midsection was a black stomach band probably means she works out, and wore light blue pants with two black stripes on the top and a black triangle on the bottom. She had on some blue gym shoes that some black on it and yellow on the top.

"Oh my, that poor guy," she said. Momo may be bipolar, but she knows when someone is upset.

(End Flashback)

Now Momo was in the forest near the green jackrabbit sitting on the stump. She too was feeling a little shy. Jazz was still sobbing about what happened, "I'm too nice to even realize what I did. I'm taken for granted too easily."

Momo could hear everything Jazz was saying, making her more determined to talk to him. So she gathered enough courage, and started to walk to Jazz.

"Hello there, my name is Momo," she said. "What's yours?"

"I'm Jazz, haven't I seen you before?" Jazz was thinking if he saw Momo before.

Momo just smiled, "I saw what happened to you today. The incident that happened in the hallway, Jane and Cherry were just teasing you, they really didn't mean it."

"That's easy for you to say," Jazz cried with tears in his eyes. "They called me a gay pervert just because I said cocks."

"No, don't say that Jazz," Momo said. "They just don't see how special you are."

Jazz wiped his tears, "You think I'm special?"

Momo nodded.

"Well I am smart, I got an "A" on my chemistry test and I know a lot about computers. But that makes me a nerd and popular girls like you don't like nerds."

"What we girls don't like are liars and what you said was true," Momo added. "And I think you are cool."

Jazz blushed. "Gee, I never get to be called 'cool', thanks Momo."

"You're welcome, Jazz. Other people might tease you but I won't."

Then Momo did something no other girl would have ever done to Jazz. She gave him a passionate kiss. She kissed him right on his lips. Jazz was very happy that he hugged her while she was still kissing him.

"Wow, my first kiss," Jazz spoke.

"Did I make it memorable?" Momo asked.

"From you, I enjoy anything. Thanks for cheering me up Momo," Jazz complimented.

"No problem Jazz," Momo said. "If you need help, you can always come to me and we'll talk about it."

Both Momo and Jazz hugged each other again knowing they are going to be best friends.

The End


End file.
